battlefield2142nefandomcom-20200215-history
North American Coalition
The North American Coalition '''(also referred to as the '''NAC, N.A. '''or '''North America) is the new faction featured in the 2142 - Northern Excursion modification for Battlefield 2142. Because this faction was made specifically for a mod and was not a part of the vanilla Battlefield 2142, it is therefore unofficial to the world of 2142 and anything relating to it is entirely fan-fiction. However, the team behind 2142NE have tried their best to make the faction in the style of the other two factions (EU and PAC) in order to fit the world of Battlefield 2142. *'NEED TO ADD LOGO IMAGE' *'NEED TO ADD STORY / INFORMATION' *'NEED TO ADD VEHICLE LIST' *'NEED TO ADD WEAPON LIST' *'NEED TO ADD HYPERLINKS TO OTHER PAGES (ONCE DONE)' History Ever since the beginning of the Third Ice Age in the year 2101, every continent has tried to band together in one form or another. Some have been successful and some have not. If an alliance of some sort has failed, countries within that failed alliance would often turn into chaos; small-scale skirmishes with one another for resources turn into full-scale wars. North America was a lately formed coalition in comparison to the other alliances, yet it was one of the most successful along with the European Union and the Pan Asian Coalition which had both formed roughly 20 years before the North American Coalition. North America is a coalition of the all the three countries in the North American continent; Canada, United States and Mexico, and the smaller nations of the Caribbean Consortium and Pacific Islands' Union, which have all decided to group together to consolidate resources and power. The NAC was formed mainly in response to the formation of the Pan Asian Coalition and the federalisation of the European Union. The North American Coalition is not a federal union, the same way that Pan Asia is not a federal union as some people mistake it to be. It is just a group of countries that have very strong ties with one another and at the same time pool in all of their resources and military to project power on the world stage. There was once a previous attempt to form a federal North America during the 21st Century after the Third World War, and was formally known as the "North American Union" and similar to the earlier European Union. However, instead of becoming a political union, it became more of an economic and co-operative union instead. The reason for this union was because the Third World War had devastated the United States' economy (having to fight both the superpower of China and the then-newly formed Middle Eastern Coalition during the earlier 21st Century), therefore leading the USA to become more economically co-operative with its neighboring countries in the north and south to recover. 34 years after the NAU was formed, the Third Ice Age had begun and even closer ties were formed between the countries of North America. At the time of the North American Coalition's formation in the year 2128, it was considered an ally of the European Union. Both governments had co-operated in development of various joint-venture programs or technologies be it for industrial, military or purely scientific purposes. Some of the most famous joint-venture corporations administered by both governments include the European-North American "Western Industrial Scientific Technologies Ltd" (WISTL, pronunciation; "whis-tle", /"(h)wisəl"/) and the "United Western Space Agency" (UWSA, pronunciation; "yoo-sah"). However, this was soon to change as the impact of the Third Ice Age affected both nation's relations with one another and soon lead to war in the year 2145, where current events of the so called "Northern Excursion" are occurring. Government Geography Military Economy﻿ Energy Agriculture Demographics Population The current population as of the year 2146 of North America is roughly 0.8 billion and is undergoing a rapid decrease, so this figure is suspect to change very soon. In comparison to the population of the continent of North America prior to the formation of the coalition during the Statistical Collection Overview (SCO) of 2105, the population has seen a massive decrease from 1.5 billion to 0.8 billion, a loss of almost over 0.7 billion people (53% of it's previous population) in just 41 years. The age and sex structure is also substantially disproportionate when compared to the previous age and sex structure of the North American continent in 2105. There is now a much larger population of working-age (15-64) than dependent (0-14 and 65+) and there is also a disproportional relationship between males and females. Currently, females make up 72% of the population in comparison to 28% in 2105. All of the above has been a result of internal conflict, (e.g. food riots, civil war etc) food shortages (less agricultural land due to environmental changes as a result of global cooling) and the war effort against both Europe and Pan Asia (minor skirmishes from 2138-2144, full-scale war from 2145 onwards, tremendous loss of life on all sides tallying so far into the millions upon millions). To make matters worst for the population, during the late-mid-21st Century, a policy of "One Child Per Parent" was introduced to all within the North American Union (Canada, United States and Mexico, island nations which are now a part of the NAC were not a part of the NAU which existed from the mid-21st Century and early 22nd Century) in order to stop the rapid growth of its population and was similar to the Chinese "One Child Policy" during the 20th and 21st Centuries due to its success in quelling the number of live births. This policy was successful, especially in Mexico, where its birth rate dropped from 4.2 to 2.1 per 1000 people, which is the exact number to replenish a population yet not grow at the same time. This policy, however, had dire consequences at the turn of the century when the Third Ice Age began. This was because the policy had discouraged families within the continent to have as many children as they once had which therefore lead to an older age structure as a whole, especially in the United States where ages of 65+ made up a third of the overall population. When the Ice Age began, the older population rapidly declined due to poorer health conditions (various diseases due to poor sanitation, food shortages and poorer health services due to conflicts) and left behind a population which was younger, yet tremendously smaller than it once was. After the first figures showed a massive decline in older dependency, the North American Union council quickly dissolved the "One Child Per Parent" policy to encourage more births. Four years after the formation of the North American Coalition (2132), even more measures were placed to increase the population when the government introduced the "Bigger, Stronger" policy which tried desperately to encourage families to breed due to a decline in birth rates as a result of internal conflict and environmental changes. North America's population makes up 6.3% of the total population on Earth (population of Earth being roughly 13 billion as of 2138, this is in a rapid decline however so this figure could be very different today) yet it only covers 0.1% of the world's available land (7.4 million km2) with a population density of 114 people per km2 therefore making it one of the largest populations in the world with the highest densities (by continent). Mexico has the largest population density of North America with 487 people per km2 which is becoming ever more problematic due to poor sanitation, food shortages and poor health which leads to conflict. North America has since tried to take over new land in Western Africa from the European Union and parts of the Pacific from the Pan Asian Coalition to redistribute its Mexican population, which is referred to as the "Northern Excursion" by most people. This is the reason why North America is at war with the two superpowers. The largest city in North America is Mexico City with a population of 78.6 million. It is the the largest and longest standing megacity ever seen in the world, with Tokyo being the second largest megacity with 71.5 million and Seoul being the third largest megacity with 70.9 million. *'INCLUDE POPULATION GRAPHS / AGE-SEX PYRAMID STRUCTURE GRAPHS / DEMOGRAPHIC TRANSITION MODEL / CHOROPLETH MAPS' Languages The two dominant languages, which are both the official languages in North America by law, are English and Spanish. Roughly 36% of the population are native English speakers, 58% are native Spanish speakers, 4% are native French speakers and 2% natively speak other languages (e.g. Italian). Ever since the mass-migration of the Northern-North American population (mainly Canadians) to Southern-North America (Mexico), North American schools now teach both English and Spanish as compulsory languages so that the English-speaking migrants can communicate with the native Spanish-speaking population in both languages without bias. It is common for both the English and Spanish languages to be mixed with each other when communicating. This has resulted in the now commonly-used language called "Spanglish", which is a blend of both English and Spanish, in the speech of people who speak two parts of a language. The North American military, however, always use only one language during operations. This is to prevent confusion when speaking both languages at the same time. Battlegroups usually pick the language based on the percentage of servicemen/women that natively speak a language and/or the native language spoken by the Commanding Officer in charge of that particular battlegroup. *'INCLUDE TWO CHOROPLETH MAPS, ONE FOR NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKERS AND ONE FOR NATIVE SPANISH SPEAKERS' Crime and Law Enforcement﻿ Crime is likely a problem, given the historically unstable state of Central and South America. 2142NE Below are the list of weapons and vehicles which are used by the North American Coalition faction already within/planned for in the mod so far. Some of the listed things may not have their own article or may not yet be listed because the 2142NE dev team have not come around to making that specific weapon/vehicle or may not have given that weapon/vehicle a name as of yet. List of Weapons M91 L-AR - Default NAC Assault Rifle - Status: Finished (Small adjustments being added) SFCR-9 - Unlock able NAC Assault Rifle - Status: Not finished (Needs textures + animations) Recluse Precision SR13 - Default NAC Sniper Rifle - Status: Not finished (Needs textures + animations) List of Vehicles FAM-12 Assault Walker - Unique NAC vehicle (A.K.A, Mini-Walker) - Status: Finished (Small adjustments being added) AIFV-7 Solomon - NAC APC - Status: Not finished (Re-making model) 1-RN Phantom - NAC Gunship - Status: Not finished (Re-making model) V-19 Bear - NAC Heavy-FAV - Status: Not finished (Re-making model) Category:North American Coalition Category:Northern Excursion Category:Battlefield 2142